Black & White
by xyliner
Summary: Garth drives Lilly away by sleeping with another wolf. Her friends convince her to go on a road trip to help her get over Garth. How will Lilly react? How is this road trip going to pan out for her? Who are her friends? Read and Relax  R&R  my friends :   Lillyx..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Xyliner here and this is my first fan fic so sit back and enjoy chapter one!**

Black & White:

Lilly wandered through Jasper Park, as she did on a weekly basis. This ritual started when she found her mate, Garth, mating with another wolf. That was four months ago.

Lilly saw this happen with her own eyes. Her "lover", Garth, was fooling around with a wolf from one of the northern packs, named Megan.

Megan was a beautiful wolf, with a shining coat of golden fur. Megan was disowned from her family for the same reason Lilly hated her; she was an absolute bitch. Not only was she mating with Garth, but she was also cheating on her real boyfriend. That would be Hutch, a friendly alpha that Lilly had befriended in the last few months.

Lilly felt awful for not only herself, but also for Hutch. Hutch still had no idea about Megan running off with Garth every other night. Lilly wanted to tell him, however she simply did not have the will to break his heart.

Lilly wandered for hours until coming across a familiar den. The den belonged to her best friend, Vincent. Vincent was a pure black British Columbian wolf, whom had just arrived from his home in the south. It was some place called "Key Largo" and apparently the weather is so hot down there the wolves shed much of their coats. This was a shock to a wolf who had never left Canada before.

The reason Vincent came to Jasper was still a mystery to Lilly. Vincent often highly praised his home and he once told her that the journey to Jasper was lengthy. Lilly was absolutely clueless to the mysterious motives behind such a mysterious wolf.

"Hey…" Murmured Lilly, as she approached him.

"He's doing it again, isn't he? Vincent asked, in an emotionless tone.

Lilly could only nod. Lilly came straight to Vincent when this began, because she thought he was the only wolf who would not get too involved. She was wrong.

"I'm going to kill him. I won't stand by while he tears your life to shreds anymore!"

Vincent was usually a calm and collective wolf; however he becomes quite vicious when protecting those he cares most about. This includes; Humphrey, Kate, and most of all Lilly.

Lilly was quite precious to Vincent for honest reasons. They were best friends, she admired him, and he had quite a soft spot for her beautiful eyes. Vincent rarely got to see Lilly with her hair pressed back, but when he did get to see them he would be struck in awe.

To Vincent, Lilly was the most beautiful wolf in the world. Of course he would never admit it; however he loved everything about her. Her beautiful eyes, her brilliant white fur, her sense of humor, her compassion, her personality, and most prevalent of all was that he loved '_her'_. Vincent hid his feelings toward Lilly as best he could, because he knew he was not going to compare to Garth.

Vincent had toned muscles and much ferocity, however he didn't have the social status or gratifying behavior of his rival. Vincent had dark crimson eyes and a distant attitude, which made many wolves believe he was evil or crazy. Vincent was simply timid and very reserved. This made many people shy away from him whenever he entered public areas, such as the feeding grounds.

It was a dreary day in Jasper, thanks to the seasonal rains that had arrived a week prior to the unfolding scene. The air was moist and the forest was still wet from the relentless downpours, which had only ceased a few hours prior to Lilly's visit.

Vincent darted out of the den to confront Garth. While Lilly expected a more calm reaction from Vincent, she was far too depressed to stop him.

Lilly followed Vincent through the territory. At one point Vincent slowed to allow Lilly to catch up to him.

"I'm going to rip his throat out." hissed an angry Vincent.

The two whizzed by a tree.

"You sound like my mother" Chuckled Lilly.

While Vincent was glad to see Lilly loosen up a bit, he was determined to stay on track and confront that jerk Garth. In Vincent's opinion Garth was just a lowly scum, who took advantage of poor Lilly.

They finally arrived at Garth's den.

"Here we are…"

Moaning could be heard from within the cave and the occasional shout of "Oh, Oh, OHHH" or "HARDER!"

Lilly couldn't take it. She stopped where she stood, slightly nervous to finally confront Garth, but also extremely saddened by what she knew was going on the den. Her Garth was having sex with some slut.

As soon as Vincent made eye contact with Garth, Vincent jumped on Garth's throat. Vincent may not have been the most muscular wolf; he managed to be the most powerful with his advanced fighting techniques and fluid movement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" screamed an angry Vincent.

"Its not what it looks like Lilly, I swear!" Lied a completely terrified Garth.

"What the fuck?" asked a confused Megan.

"Garth, I'm not putting up with your crap anymore. You won't continue to hurt Lilly, at least not while I'm around."

Vincent clawed Garth's face a few times and continued to press down on his throat, threatening to collapse his wind pipe.

"Hey guy-, WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled a surprised Kate and Humphrey.

Kate and Humphrey had heard some commotion while passing by and decided to come inside when they were surprised by what they saw; Lilly crying her heart out, some blond wolf sitting in confusion, and Vincent with his claws running through a horny Garth.

"Garth what is this?" asked a rather confused Kate.

"I'm trying to explain, however I'm having a bit of trouble." squeaked Garth.

Vincent slowly backed off of Garth and allowed him to tell his story.

"You see me and Megan here were, uhm, talking about, uhm, hunting and, uhm, the different techniques we use."

"Should I kill him now or later?"

"Vincent you may kill him in a minute however allow me to ask a few questions. Garth why would you do this?" asked Kate.

"Lilly can't give me the pleasure I need and Megan here is an artist, if you know what I mean." Said a defeated Garth.

As Kate went to open her mouth and Vincent went to claw out Garth's eyes, Lilly looked up and ran out of the den as fast as possible.

"Shit, Lilly! Lilly come back!" Screamed Vincent

It was no use.

Vincent chased after her with Kate and Humphrey directly behind him. While Lilly was just an omega, she still managed to find a bit of speed with all the different emotions running through her body. Vincent was pursuing her as best as he could, however she was running too fast for even an alpha like Kate to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

Black & White:

Lilly was running as far from Garth's den as possible. She remembered the train her sister once told her about. Kate had said that she and Humphrey took it when coming home from Idaho. Lilly decided that she was going to take the Canadian Express.

Vincent was running as fast as he could to catch Lilly. Vincent was much faster than Lilly usually, however it seemed Lilly had a strong drive to outrun her pursuers. Although Vincent understood why she would run away, he knew he had to catch her before she did something reckless.

Kate and Humphrey were doing their best to keep up. Unfortunately Humphrey was much slower than the others. This weighed Kate down.

"Come on Humphrey! We won't catch Lilly if you don't pick it up!"

"Did you forget I'm just an omega? I'm trying my best here."

"So is Lilly!" exclaimed Kate.

Humphrey simply scowled and tried even harder to keep up with them.

Vincent was becoming more frantic as Lilly slowly faded from view.

"LILLY! COME BACK LILLY!" screamed Vincent.

Lilly could hear their calls, and while she felt quite guilty, she chose to ignore them. She couldn't turn back and face Garth.

Lilly caught sight of the train tracks and she could hear the slight hum of the approaching beast. With that Lilly decided to run towards the train rather than wait. She didn't want to risk the others to catch her.

Kate could hear the train approaching.

"Oh shit!" said Kate

"What's wron- oh no. That can't be the train." said Humphrey, in an obviously exhausted tone.

Vincent also could hear the train and he turned his frantic run into a record-breaking sprint. Vincent was running fast then anything Kate or Humphrey have ever seen.

"I hope Vincent doesn't kill himself." said Humphrey, trying to lighten up the heated moment.

"I hope Lilly is ok..." said Kate, completely ignoring Humphrey.

"Oh come on Kate, you know Lilly will be ok! She can handle herself and you know it. She just needs to let out her sadness." said Humphrey.

Lilly watched as the train came around a bend. She was thinking about her life here in Jasper. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"I'm going to miss everyone. My friends… My family… but I can't stay here with Garth and that bitch Megan! I must leave…" Lilly said to herself.

Lilly decided that she needed to leave. With that she jumped in an open train car.

"I hope I didn't just make a mistake…" was the only thing Lilly could say.

Vincent arrived at the train tracks, about the same time Lilly jumped on the train, and he turned to look for his friends.

'Where are they' Vincent thought to himself. 'More importantly were did Lilly go?'

Vincent realized something. Why wasn't he following her scent?

Vincent put his nose to the ground and tried to sniff out the direction Lilly went.

"Lilly went down the tracks, toward the train… She must have jumped on!" Vincent said out loud.

Kate and Humphrey approached Vincent.

"Did you lose her?" asked Humphrey.

"No, I found her scent go down the tracks. I think she went to get on the train. We should wait here and get on when it passes by." said Vincent, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Good idea!" said Humphrey.

"I hope your right…" said Kate, who seemed to be getting worried about her sister.

'I have to be right, I can't let Lilly leave. She is the most important wolf I have ever met. Losing her would kill me!' thought Vincent.

Vincent laid down to regain his strength after his vigorous effort to catch Lilly. He had a few minutes before the train would arrive so he thought it would be a good idea to have some stamina left incase Lilly ran away again.

The train was roaring along the tracks and was fast approaching Lilly's pursuers. However, she didn't know that they were going to follow her onto the train. She had acted too hastily to plan her actions. The adrenaline and hate running through her body made her act the way she did.

When the train came into view of Vincent, Kate, and Humphrey; Vincent hastily got up and shouted for the others. He knew they only had one shot and if they missed the train, Lilly might be gone forever.

The train made its fast approach towards the group and Vincent reared back to enter the only open train car. The others positioned themselves further down the track so they could also jump on. Vincent jumped up and landed successfully in the train's belly.

Kate was next and she also reared back like Vincent. Just like his athletic attempt, she gracefully leaped through the air and landed perfectly in the car.

Humphrey was last and unlike Vincent, Humphrey wasn't very coordinated. He also tried to rear back and leap through the air like a majestic lion; however he ended up with a face-full of steel when he collided with the door on the opposite side of the train.

While Humphrey was writhing in pain, Vincent and Kate decided to check out the train car to look for Lilly. Vincent spotted something white burrowed in the corner of the car. He went to investigate it when he noticed it start to move.

"Lilly, I know that's you. Please come out and talk to us." pleaded Vincent.

The white object simply growled in return.

"Lilly, we just want you to be happy. I love you." said Kate in a caring tone.

The object began to move and slowly stepped into view.

"Please don't bring me back there…" pleaded Lilly.

"I won't make you do anything Lilly." Vincent said compassionately."I just want you to be happy."

"I can't go back to that place! Just let me leave and sulk on my own…" said Lilly.

Lilly was obviously very depressed and Humphrey, who had just recovered from his accident, came up with a brilliant plan.

"Road trip?" said Humphrey.

"Huh?" the others said in unison.

"Well I think we could all afford a vacation. Why don't we leave jasper for awhile?" suggested Humphrey.

"That's a… Great Idea!" shouted Kate.

"I agree! It would be nice to get away for once. Are you okay with that Lilly? said Vincent.

"Of course! I can't wait to explore the world!" said Lilly, who finally seemed distracted from her troubles with Garth.

"… Where are we going to go?" asked Kate.

"Well… I could show you guys my home if you would like. However it is a long journey to south Florida. It might take some time before we come home to Jasper." said Vincent.

"Well I'm all-for-it!" exclaimed Humphrey and Kate.

"Great! The train heads south in a few miles so I think we should get some sleep before we start our big adventure." said Vincent.

"Good idea. Goodnight guys!" said Humphrey, who was followed by Kate.

The two snuggled in the corner, because it was quite a cold day due to all the cold rain and wind.

"Well goodnight Lilly. I'm glad we were able to talk you into running away." said Vincent, who was obviously tired.

"Me too! I just hope they don't worry about us too much back home." said Lilly.

Vincent chuckled and laid down in a spot near the rear of the car, opposite Humphrey and Kate. Vincent had tendencies to shy away from others, even when sleeping.

Lilly saw this and followed him. She wanted to sleep near him, because she felt safer around him. She loved his presence.

As the night pressed on Lilly became cold. She eventually gave up her subconscious battle and walked up to Vincent. As a sleep-walking zombie, Lilly snuggled in close to him and fell into a deep sleep.

Vincent tried to fight back a smirk but he couldn't.

'Lilly is mine now Garth. I'm going to make sure nobody hurts her.'

With that Vincent lost conscious, as the happiest wolf in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm alive! I've just been very busy please pardon the delays but here comes chapter 3.**

The sun peaked out over the horizon as Vincent's eyes began to flutter. He awoke from a dream that had left him smiling. Or so it had appeared to be a dream at first.

Vincent peered down to a rather white, sleeping form. He was in for a shock when Lilly turned in her sleep, putting the two in a rather uncomfortable position.

Lilly was sprawled across Vincent with all her wait pressed down on him. However, that wasn't the embarrassing part. Their noses were pressed down on each other, locking them in rough kiss.

It lasted for a few seconds, which to Vincent lasted an eternity, until Lilly awoke with a scream.

Her screech awoke Kate and Humphrey, who were peacefully asleep. Their eyes darted across the train car looking for the source of such a horrible cacophony.

Lilly was embarrassed beyond belief, turning multiple shades of crimson.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked in shock.

"Uhm… no-noth-nothing!" Lilly stuttered.

Kate shrugged it all off and went back to sleep, quickly followed by Humphrey who had seemed too tired to comprehend the situation.

"Wha-What time is it?" Lilly choked out.

"Sunrise." Vincent responded in a shy voice.

Lilly walked over to the open door of the train car and pondered what had just happened.

_Did I just kiss him? Oh geez how can I fix this. It did feel amazing… Lilly! Get a hold of yourself! You can't fall in love again. Your heart is shattered beyond repair and nothing can fix that._

Vincent decided to try and comfort her, assuming she was feeling sad after the incident with Garth and how the kiss may have reminded her of him.

They sat together in complete silence, enjoying the beautiful sunrise. The trees in Colorado were different from those in Jasper. In Colorado the trees were grand in stature, but the branches and leaves were quite pale in comparison. However, in Jasper the trees were thick and short with large leaves at the end. Leaves Lilly remembered all too well.

_**Flashback**_

_Lilly was walking to the stream with her new found love Garth. The couple had just been married, and the pacts were united. _

_Lilly loved to visit streams and rivers and spend hours looking at her reflection against the crystal clear water. She even enjoyed staring at the stars and the moon with the quiet rush of water beside her._

_Garth had begun acting strange and she figured a day of dreaming by the river would be a great opportunity for the couple to bond. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it Garth?" Lilly asked._

"_Of course darling, but not as beautiful as you." replied Garth._

"_Oh stop it!" chuckled Lilly._

"_I can't help it. You make me complete Lilly." said Garth, in the sweetest voice Lilly had ever heard._

_Lilly blushed and flashed Garth a seducing smile. Garth responded by slowly approaching her, as if to kiss her. Lilly leaned in and was in for a shock when Garth suddenly grabbed her and rolled the duo into the river._

"_What was that for?" yelled a wet, angry Lilly._

"_I thought it would be funny." replied Garth._

"_Well it's not!" exaggerated Lilly._

"_You know… your awful cute when your angry." said Garth, again in the sweetest voice she has ever heard._

_Lilly blushed into a deep crimson and Garth leaned in and gave Lilly a sweet kiss on the lips as the leaves of Jasper blew around the couple, embracing them in a truly sensual moment. _

_**Flashback End**_

Lilly put her head down on her paws and tried to shutout reality. Her memories only haunted her and the pain was more then what she could bear.

_How can such a sweet wolf turn into such a lying cheat? He stole my heart and now I lay dead._

Vincent noticed this and put his head close to Lilly's, nudging her a bit.

"Look… I know you must be sad, but I'm here for you. This trip is for all of us to collect our thoughts and have fun. We can't hold onto stress and sorrow forever. If we do, we end up soulless and empty." said Vincent.

Lilly gently rubbed her head against his to acknowledge him. She knew he was right and for his sake. _Her sake. _She would put the past behind her.

"I know Vincent, and I promise to try, you just have to give me time." said Lilly.

"… And space?" asked Vincent, nervous.

"No, if anything I need you, Kate, and Humphrey more then anything now. If I want to get over this pain your support will keep me strong." stated Lilly.

Vincent smiled as he sat upright. He poked his head out of the door of the train car to get a better understanding of his surroundings. Luckily for the group, Vincent became an expert in Geography of passage to and from his home. He knew exact names of the states and regions in the area, and with a good luck at his surroundings; he could tell where they were at any point.

"Colorado. A few miles from Denver to be precise." stated Vincent.

"What's a Colorado?" asked Lilly, as innocent as possible.

"Colorado is a territory of the country United States of America," said Vincent.

"Hmm what's it like?" asked Lilly.

"Well Colorado has many different parts. There are bustling cities, thick forests, and vast plains. As a matter of fact the next week or so I assume will be a similar layout to Colorado. We must cross the Great Plains of the United States. There are many hills but few trees. We can see many miles ahead of us, unfortunately we won't have much shade and very little water. That is unless we follow the Hokipichockapee river." said Vincent.

"Hoki-phi-choca-who?"

"_Hoki-pi-chocka-pee_. It is a large river that runs all the way into Tennesee. Tenesse is another territory we must cross."

"Are these territories owned by wolves?"

"No, humans have hunted and killed a majority of the wolves in the United States."

"Uhm… Why are we going there then? I don't have a death warrant and I'm sure a lovely trip to the North would have sufficed fine!" said Lilly, who was obviously worried about the trip now.

"Relax Lilly! I know all the tricks to surviving out here!"

"If you say so…"muttered Lilly.

"I heard that! Anyways, WAKE UP!"shouted Vincent. "It's time to get off this thing. We have arrived!"

"Oh calm down, I'm getting up. Where the hell are we anyways." muttered an absolutely annoyed Humphrey.

"Denver!"

**Well guys here it is! I finally finished the awaited chapter 3. Happy 2 month anniversary lol. It feels great to type this, I can only hope you enjoyed. Any questions, comments, insults, then please pm me or leave a review. All feedback is welcome and I will try to respond to all! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! I know it's been well over a few months, but I promise to make it up to you. I will post this and then pass my finals. After the finals I will get a WEEKLY schedule going. I hope you are as thrilled as me!**

The wolves exited the train as it slowed around a bend. The train had let them off in a forest that bordered the town.

Denver is a huge city, bustling with busy streets and tall buildings. The group simply stared on in awe, with the exception of Vincent of course. Vincent was far too busy planning their next move to focus on the city.

"That's amazing!" Humphrey said, in a hushed tone. His breath had been taken from his chest at the sight.

"What are those tall thingies?" asked Lilly.

"Those would be skyscrapers." said Vincent. "They are large buildings the humans use for living. They get even larger in territories like New York!"

"Whoa, calm down Vincent. No need to confuse us with a geography lesson. The goal is to reach the Hokipichockapee River correct?" stated Kate.

"Correct. Although, I do figure we could stop by and see the sights the town has to offer while we are here." suggested Vincent. "We can visit Coors Field! How does Elitch Gardens Theme Park sound?"

"What exactly is a theme park?" asked Humphrey, who was obviously enticed with the idea of adventure.

"You see, a theme park is a place with… well it's hard to explain. It has large metal contraptions and good food. The problem is there are a lot of human cubs." said Vincent.

Human cubs, or children, of course mean danger to a wolf. Why? The wolf is hunted to protect families. Vincent feared this thought, and he fought hard to push it out of his head. He knew showing Lilly a theme park would make her smile! She would watch the spinning, hunks of metal; fly around through the air while enjoying a nice piece of human food. She would smile at the sight of so many happy humans, which would make her happy. Of course that means he will be happy… But why? He can't be falling in love with her, it just doesn't make sense.

_I'm a lone wolf. I don't rely on anybody to make me happy and I make my own life possible. I provide help for others that provide help for me. That is my motto. I can't possibly be deterring from this… We will just have to let things play out. Until then my goal is to make Lilly the happiest wolf in the world. Why? Because, she means the world to me and It is my duty to protect her. At the same time how can this not affect my motto?_

While Vincent was lost in thought, Humphrey had realized the group had reached the town.

"Were here guys!" shouted Humphrey.

"Humphrey! Shut up! The humans will kill us if they find us. We have to stay out of sight. Here, this park looks like a nice quiet place to travel and see the town." said Kate, in a shaky voice.

Kate was obviously worried about being so close to humans and Vincent could see fear in the way she talked. However, he kept his mouth shut as Kate led them through to a park on the outskirts of town.

"So Vincent, how do we get to this theme park?" asked Humphrey.

"Well it shouldn't be too far from this park. If I remember correctly there is a nice scenic view we could go to. It should be empty and safe for wolves." stated Vincent.

They walked through the park in silence. The weather was fair and the wind made the hair on each wolf rustle with the leaves.

Meanwhile in Jasper…

"I-I.. I just don't know…"

"Dammit Garth, where the hell is my daughter? She is _**YOUR **_mate and if you ran her out… So help me god." said Winston.

"I… I may have ran her aw-" Garth didn't get a chance to finish.

"Reporting sir! Lilly ran away with Vincent, Kate, and Humphrey. I overheard the mention of a road trip. I do not know where they are going or how long they will be gone."

" Excellent job Candu. My daughter is safe with Kate and Humphrey, but this Vincent… We shall see. I trust she will be watched at all times Candu? " said Winston, who had remained calm through all the years of being a pack leader.

"Of course, sir." reported Candu.

" As for you Garth… I will leave your fate in the hands of Lilly when she comes back." murmered Winston as he walked away from Garth's den.

All Garth could do was gulp heavily and pray Lilly will have calmed down. Especially since Megan had cheated on Garth and left him for another wolf.

_Oh the irony…_ thought Garth.

The group was walking along when suddenly Kate had an outburst.

"I'm thirsty!" shouted Kate.

"Gee Kate, please do shout a little louder. I don't think everyone in Jasper heard you." said Humphrey in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't… uh… get enough sleep last night. Yes that sounds right, I couldn't get comfortable on the cold floor." Kate said, in a very nervous tone.

"Sure Kate… except… well you were snoring… within minutes." chuckled Humphrey. Lilly and Vincent joined him in the laughing.

Kate sighed in defeat.

"Fine, anyway; I see a water hole right there. You see it? It's by the statue over there." said Kate.

The small pond was a lonely place. It had appeared that nobody had taken proper care of it in years. The pond was flowing with garbage the statue Kate had noticed had actually fallen into the pond.

"On second thought… I can wait awhile." said Kate.

And like that, they continued on their way.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is midnight and I have tests -_- I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any concerns feel free to pm me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm alive :p Life has been life and one thing led to another, but I'm finally back! I want to write more often but I have things are busy in the xyliner household. Please stick with me guys! Enjoy the chapter already!**

The group reached the scenic view by dawn and they decided to rest a bit before attempting to find food.

"I'm beat!" said Humphrey.

"Is it time to relax yet? We've been walking all day."

Vincent took a couple seconds to think. After some thought, he agreed.

"So Lilly, how do you like the human world?" asked Vincent.

The city was bustling with bright lights and towering buildings. The night life of Denver was awaken with the falling of the sun. The theme park was lit up with bright colorful lights. Huge rollercoasters and a tall Ferris Wheel were the center of attention, each with crowds of people hoarding to them.

Lilly was breathless.

"I absolutely love it." exclaimed Lilly. "This place is amazing! Look at all the human cubs running around! This place is so happy and wonderful!"

Vincent gave her warm smile. Lilly blushed at his smile and she turned her attention back towards the theme park.

"Hey Kate, I think I saw a place to get some water over in there." said Humphrey, who pointed towards the forest opposite of where they had entered.

The scenic point was an elevation in-between two sections of a park. The park was practically abandoned, making it easy for the wolves to go unnoticed.

"I'm not very thirs-"Kate was stopped by Humphrey, who grabbed her around her waist and got her walking towards the area he pointed to.

Kate got the hint, and they left Vincent and Lilly to have some time alone.

Vincent glanced over at Lilly. Lilly was sitting on her paws, enjoying the view.

Vincent was lost in thought. He couldn't figure out why he was changing so much.

_I have gotten so used to being on my own it's difficult adjusting to having friends. It seems as though me and Lilly had only met yesterday. I remember exactly how it happened. When I first arrived I was placed with all the omegas. It was just a rule that new members began with the omegas. It was difficult for the others to even eat with me because I looked so different. My red eyes and jet black fur started the rumors that I was a dangerous murderer. The only wolf that would talk to me was Lilly. She said that she was similar to me. At first I didn't believe her, but as time went on I noticed that her timid nature kept her alone too. She was "married" to Garth, but I could tell she was never happy with him. _

_Lilly eventually introduced me to Humphrey and her sister, Kate. Once we met, they treated me like a friend. I will never forget that._

"Thank you Lilly." Vincent muttered as he lied down next to her.

"For what?" asked Lilly, half in daze of all the excitement.

"It's nothing." said Vincent with a genuine smile.

Lilly looked at him and smiled back.

Time seemed to stand still as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes.

The duo enjoyed the the view for what seemed to be a few hours. Eventually the humans began to leave the park and Vincent got an idea.

Vincent said "Hey, do you want to go down to the theme park?"

"Isn't it filled with humans?" asked Lilly.

"No, the parks usually close after sunset. I bet it's going to be empty." said Vincent. "After dark the parks are perfect for scavenging and exploring."

"Sounds a bit sketchy, but I trust you completely." stated Lilly.

"Perfect, let's go get Kate and Humphrey." Vincent said, in a cheerful tone.

"Uhm, look." Lilly pointed towards Kate and Humphrey. "It looks like they are enjoying their privacy." Lilly chuckled.

Kate and Humphrey were curled up close against each other, right next to a small water hole.

"Maybe we should let them rest." Lilly said.

Vincent noticed a bit of jealousy in her voice.

_Not of Humphrey, but perhaps she's jealous of the affection they share. Could I provide her with that? Geez, what am I talking about. I just need to be myself and make her happy._

"Yeah, is it okay if it's just us?" asked Vincent, innocently.

"Of course." stated Lilly, brandishing one of her cute smiles.

Vincent couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She brushed the fur out her eyes, making her lily eyes gleam in the moonlight.

Vincent was also looking handsome, as far as Lilly was concerned. She loved how his innocent crimson eyes looked in the night. They glowed with peaceful emotion, not with the hate you would expect with a red-eyed beast.

The duo walked down into the theme park together, not a single sound to be heard aside from the occasional rustling leaves.

"It sure is peaceful here at night isn't it?"

"It sure is." said Lilly. "So, what should we do now?"

Vincent looked around trying to find something to entertain Lilly. His eyes landed on an old house that was used as a small museum.

"Follow me." was all Vincent said.

He gave her head a nudge with his muzzle, and he began to head towards the house as Lilly followed closely.

The house was a ghostly white color, and much of the house was in need of repair. Shingles were loose on the roof, windows shattered, paint was chipped on all sides of the house, and the front door was missing a handle.

Vincent pressed against the door with his paw, opening it very slowly. Lilly was right by his side, waiting for something to pop out at her.

"Are you sure this isn't some prank?" Lilly choked out, terrified by the creepy atmosphere of the building.

"Trust me." Vincent said with a wink.

For Lilly, this wasn't reassuring enough. Her body was pressed tight on his as they walked in the house.

Vincent took the first steps in the house. He peered around curiously, looking at all the antique furnishings. Vincent enjoyed antiques and historical pieces. This was perfect for him and he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, stopping now and then to gasp at the ancient collection.

Lilly was having considerably less fun, as she spent her time in the house pressed at Vincent's side. She was shaking a lot, constantly shrieking at everything that moved.

The house was awful dark, and it seemed like nature was trying to reclaim the property. Weeds and vines tangled parts of the house, providing the perfect living space for small animals and insects to live.

As they entered what appeared to be the kitchen, Lilly began to get a chill in her spine. She felt something crawling on her back. She slowly turned her head and saw a tiny spider on her back.

"**VINCEEEENNNNTTTT!" **Lilly yelled after a loud shriek.

Vincent forcefully turned around and ran over to Lilly. She was backed into a corner with tears in her eyes.

"A huge spider was trying to eat me!" muttered Lilly, too embarrassed to tell the truth.

Vincent chuckled and held a paw out to Lilly.

"It'll be okay, we can leave now." said Vincent in a calm tone.

Lilly reached for it, but as she did so she slipped and fell on top of Vincent. She accidentally forced him against an old heater. She didn't notice at first, but their noses were held pressed hard on each other. Lilly's slip locked them into a deep kiss.

While it was accidental, the two truly enjoyed the moment. They savored the kiss and it lasted a full minute.

As soon as Lilly realized what she had done, she jumped off of Vincent and blushed into many different shades of red.

Vincent was dazed, but he was also extremely red.

"I'm so sorry!" pleaded Lilly.

"It's fine, mistakes happen." said Vincent with a weak smile.

_Mistake..._

**Sorry for the horribly long wait. I've been awful busy and obviously I'm having trouble with weekly updates. It almost brings me to tears to read all of the reviews (Yes, you are making a 15 year old boy cry,it's not difficult;p). Please keep supporting my writing, I promise more frequent updates. I'm working solely on this story, nothing else until it's done (with the possible exception of poetry). I would absolutly love to recieve pm's if any of you would like to contact me. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

As the duo returned from their expedition into the theme park, they came upon a forest, the same forest with which they had come that morning. Within the forest was a clearing, accompanied by the filthy lake Kate had attempted to use as a water source earlier in the day.

The mood of the lake had taken quite the shift, for the light of the moon managed to sneak into the clearing, illuminating the lake with a radiance which caused the water to glow, as if kissed by an angel. The trash which had once given the body of water the appearance of a wasteland, now gave the lake the aesthetics to resound with a beauty possessed of only the most magnificent of objects. The glorious white streaks of light bounced from destitute object, to the next, not once considering the object beneath any inferior than the object, far away, which it had originated.

The lunar rays bounded from the lake, streaking towards the surrounding forest with the intention of eliminating the darkness which had consumed the forest for hours. The light shone from tree to tree, stopping only to rest upon the bobbing head of a nervous, and conflicted wolf.

_ I feel betrayal. My heart remains decimated, yet I cannot shake this nagging sense that perhaps Garth's cheating only led to something I'd been missing all this time. _

_ It began months after our marriage. I'd barely adjusted to life with a new family, when Garth began to change. The strong and caring Garth began to dissipate, and in its place came a cold, resentful and desolate wolf. Garth stopped taking me on romantic ventures, stopped treating me to corny romantics, and began treating me like a maid. I was simply around to ensure his den was clean by the time he'd figured he'd sleep. I was nothing._

_ And I was okay with it. My life seemed to revolve around Garth, and I began to disappear from life altogether. The memories I had made sufficed in giving me something to live for, and I no longer sought anything more than seeing Garth happily by my side. I just didn't realize it wasn't me making him happy. _

_ But to be honest, it wasn't him making me happy either. My life was hollow for years, until I came upon Vincent. That day at the feeding grounds changed my life. I had gone from a housewife, to a friend. Vincent may have not been the most charismatic of wolves, but he gave me something nobody else could. A mirror into myself. Vincent was in the same situation as me, with no friends or family to really give him comfort. He lived only to eat another meal it seemed, but I couldn't have been more wrong. _

_ Vincent was more than just a wolf living each day for the next. Vincent was so much more. Every day he would tell me about the adventures he'd have, talking about his trips across lands far away from Jasper. His stories of waterfalls, swamps, cities, roads and more all gave me something to live for. Every day he would come to me with some sort of continuation of the day before's story. And when he seemed like he was running out of stories to tell, he would come up with something new. Never ending stories gave me substance, even when his stories became recollections of the day he was having, or just vague observations he made on the way to see me. _

_ I guess you could say I was no better than Garth. I began an interest in Vincent, something which grew stronger every day. I was losing my affection for the new Garth, but our old memories still managed to drive me through my day. It was as if I was two separate beings. One version of me would be the humble housewife I was required to be, while the other me would go on innocent rendezvous with Vincent. _

_ But still. I don't know which me is right. I know I can't continue living a dual life. Garth is gone, there is no hope in returning to that life. But would committing myself so wholly to Vincent be adulterous of me? Am I really any better? Only time will tell…_

Vincent broke the silence with a question, snapping Lilly from her daze.

"I suppose Kate and Humphrey are fine by themselves. Would you like to lay here for the night?"

Lilly shook her head modestly, not really caring where the two would spend the night. The only thing which Lilly really cared about, was the fact that they would spend the night together. Although not insinuating anything as far as romance goes, her willingness to spend another night with Vincent was strange. Lilly knew she was growing dependent on him, that wherever she falls asleep, she'd pray that he would lay nearby.

Lilly watched Vincent search for a comfortable sleeping arrangement. His black fur shone beautifully against the light of the moon. Each hair seemed to possess life as they danced along to a silent hymn. The sway of Black against White radiated with beauty and passion. The Black would summon the White, as a snake charmer would sing to its cobra, asking for a solitary embrace. The White would tease the Black, poking its head into oblivion long enough to give the Black hope that the two might one day come together.

And perhaps, they would.

** I'll save you the promises and excuses. No promise yet on regular uploads, seeing as how I updated something years old with only one chapter. Hope you guys really enjoy it, and see my progress as a writer. I feel like coming back with more of an education really makes this more enjoyable and rewarding. Haven't seen the movie in a very long time, so just prepare for the characters to start winding out of place. It's a good thing this story is heading down a path of my pure creation, won't really be too much of a problem. Your praise and hatred keeps me writing, thanks guys =)**


End file.
